Patience
by insomniac.kisses
Summary: Umeko is an 18 year old girl who is a branch member of the Hyuuga clan. And she trys to find love. OCX? You vote for whomever will be paired with Umeko. Rated T just in case...
1. Groceries

1**Yo! First story so comments are GOOD! XD I'll give you a virtual cookie! **

**Disclaimer: ...do you really think I'd be writing fanfiction if I owned Naruto? And I don't own Layla, my friend Dianna does- maybe you've read her fanfics**

**Name: **Hyuuga, Umeko (means: patient)

**Age:** 18 (August 6th)

**Height:** 5' 4½" (I upped the height of the people in Naruto so.. Naruto was 4' 11" and I added 3 inches so now he's 5' 2") (just add 3 inches to everybody's height)

**Weight:** (Umeko would kill me if I told you! . )

**Eyes: **Hyuuga eyes

**Hair:** dark purple/black and reaches about an inch or so above her shoulder-blades. And since she's trying to grow her bangs out, she pins them up but they somehow manage to get into her face..

**Clothing:** a kimono-like top that is short sleeved and is a plain off-white but the trim is navy blue. It reaches about mid-thigh and she wears tight black capris with a fishnet shirt underneath the top... the Konoha hitae-ate (is that right?) is around her forehead and she wears the jounin vest (but she usually takes it off when she has no missions), and ninja shoes.(sometimes she wears a plain purple kimono if she talks to Hiashi-sama or if she has to go to a meeting with the main branch)

**History:** as a branch member of the Hyuuga family, she is looked down upon. A couple years ago, she was to protect Tasuku Hyuuga, a weak, frail boy who was ill with cancer. Even though she was cursed to protect him, she loved him with all her heart and did everything she could to make him happy, for she knew he would not live long. He died at the age of 7 of the cancer but, Hiashi or the elders did not hold a grudge against Umeko and she was not punished. So now, she works as a part-time maid for the Hyuugas when she's not on missions or training

**Attitude:** immature at times, but can be somewhat serious when she wants to. She's very good with kids and has a soft spot for them, and she has a soft spot for kittens and puppies... but she HATES being called short (think of Ed from FMA) and she doesn't like guys who think girls are 'below males' or are considered weak.

**Jutsus/Powers/Skills:** you'll have to find out and read! Because I am lazy and don't feel like typing her jutsus. (But she can use a kanata...)

ON WITH THE FANFIC! XD

"Meh... I hate shopping... well, then again, it depends on what I'm shopping for! ...Or whom.." Umeko looked down at the shopping list that one of the maids gave her. _'Tofu...?'_ "Who eats tofu?" Umeko tried to think of some one who would eat that... "It's so ... blech." Her nose scrunched up in a disgust manner.

"Talking to yourself again, Umeko-chan?"

The said young woman looked around for the voice and saw Kakashi Hatake step foreward with his 'Icha Icha Paradice'. "You're** still **reading those perverted, sick, wron-"

"Hello to you too, Umeko-chan..." His eye never left the pages as he talked to her. Umeko's eye twitched _'That perv. How did he become one of the highest ranked shinobi reading **that**?' _Glancing at her long list she sighed. "I'm sorry Kakashi-san, but I have to get some groceries... so I'll see you whenever."

Kakashi's eye finally un-glued itself from the book, and... he put it away? Umeko's eyes widened as she looked at the silver-haired jounin walking towards her with a smile. Well, she assumed it was a smile because his eye had that upside down U shape. "Do you mind if I came along?"

Umeko's eyes only widened more and her mouth hit the ground. Is this THE Hatake, Kakashi? The 'all mighty' copy ninja who's copied over a thousand jutsu? The woman's pale purple orbs narrowed suspiciously, "You don't really want to help me do you?" Kakashi's eye opened at that, and had a confused stare. "You just want to help me so you'd have an excuse to be late- and not have to teach your squad. Am I correct?"

Kakashi nearly fell over but kept his balance, standing up strait with a hand rubbing the back of his head with sweat drops all around him. "You caught me red-handed Umeko-chan..."

A mushroom sigh escaped Umeko's mouth, "Oh, brother..." She rubbed her forehead and walked up to Kakashi, forgetting about the groceries. "Do I have to walk you to your team so you won't get lost?" Umeko grinned up at Kakashi, who grinned back.

On the way to the bridge, Kakashi asked the Hyuuga how things were going back at the house.

"Eh, it's as good as it gets... well ANY WHO! HOW'S LIFE TREATIN' YOU AND YOUR TEAM?" Kakashi stepped back at her sudden change of behavior. He sighed. "Fine. But they still don't understand the meaning of 'teamwork'."

"Ohhhhhhh, well tha- RAMEN BUDDY!" Ah, it seems she's found the blue eyed boy.

"Umeko-chan!" The blonde ran up to the Hyuuga and gave her a hug (more like a tackle). He got off the Hyuuga and sat off to the side, letting her sit up as well, and grinned like the idiot he is. "Hey, hey, after training can we go to Ichiraku Ramen?"

"Sure Naruto, but I don't have any more money..." Umeko's eyes closed and she teared up remembering the 20-somthin' empty bowls of ramen and the bill that Naruto had. _'All my money- gone. In less than 10 minuets!'_

"Eh... Umeko-chan?"

Umeko looked up and saw all of Team 7 staring at her like she had 3 heads and one was a giraffe looking one with neon green spots and had a sticky-note saying 'Kiss me I'm Irish!' She blinked and then erupted in laughter. Yup, she's mental alright.

Seconds passed and Umeko was drained of laughter. She stood up brushing her self off when a piece of crumpled paper fell from her pocket. Gliding with the wind, it landed closer to Sakura and she picked it up. Her eyebrows knitted together, as she read the first few words. "Umeko-san, is this a grocery list?"

Umeko's eyes widened as her pupils shrank. **(I.K.- not like you could truly tell, or anything...) **Getting the paper back from Sakura she took off back to the market place glancing over her shoulder while shouting, "SORRY NARUTO, BUT I HAVE TO TAKE A RAIN CHECK!" And, since the 18 year old Hyuuga wasn't looking in front of her, a very promising rock just so happened to be in front of Umeko's foot.

Face planting into the ground, Umeko mumbled, "Damn rocks..." Pushing herself back up, she took off again, this time running past a very familiar streak of silver and black. Pulling all of her weight to her heals, she skidded, allowing a trail of dust to fly and she turned back around- facing the opposite way she was going- and ran after the silver and black.

"LAYLA-CHANNNNNN!" Umeko pounced onto the back of the girl.

"Ah- eh? Umeko-san?" The Hyuuga unlatched herself and grinned. "What are you doing here?"

"I could be asking you the same question. And I live here!" Umeko said proudly.

Even though Umeko was 2 years older than Layla, Layla was more mature and taller than Umeko. While Umeko stood at a short 5'4", Layla stood at about 5'6-7".

"Well, I'm here to train with Tsunade-sama." Layla looked down at her feet.

Umeko's goofy grin went into a straight line. "_He_ didn't bother you did he?" Umeko's voice dripped with toxic venom.

The silver haired girl snapped her head up. "No! He didn't hurt me or anything of the sort. Kelie-sama sent me here because she taught me all she knew..."

Umeko let the moment go and focused on 'she taught me all she knew'. "So, you've gotten a hell of a lot stronger, then?" Layla grinned and nodded. "Well, then, when ever you have free time, call me! I need to see how much better you've gotten!" And with that, the Hyuuga gave Layla a quick hug and dashed off.

"Faster. Faster. Faster..." Umeko chanted to herself as she ran throughout the market place, gathering the food needed. Making a face once she bought the tofu, Umeko dashed home. Halfway there. Umeko slowed down to a jog, then a walk and finally she came to a stop. She blinked. And then blinked again.

"Why the hell am I running around?" Putting her hands and arms throw the plastic bag handles, she did hand seals and disappeared in a puff of smoke, and appeared in the kitchen of the Hyuuga household.

"Where were you Umeko! You left at 8:30 and now you're back at 11:40! It doesn't take that long to buy groceries! You're lucky that I'm not going to tell Hiashi-sama about this..." Umeko's eyes were half closed and she drowned out the maid's nagging with her own thoughts. Thoughts about team 7 and how disappointing it must be to have Kakashi of all jounin as a sensei, to thoughts about how to bring her wallet back to life with money._ 'Man, I really need a job- wait- I have a job... I'm a jounin... hm.. I wonder why I don't have a squad assigned to me? I guess Hokage-sama doesn't trust me... He he... Has that crack in the wall always been there? Who painted this kitchen anyway? I hate this color... '_

"UMEKO! You're not listening to a word I say, are you?"

Umeko looked up at the maid and grinned stupidly, "Nope!" And after that was said, she was kicked out of the kitchen and was left to fend for herself in the cold cruel world!

Not really- but you know.

_'Meh, I wonder if Layla's done training with Tsunade-sama...' _Walking outside to the Hyuuga gardens, Umeko passed the roses, passed the tulips, heathers, daisies, daffodils, snap dragons, and the other various flowers. She reached the very back of the garden, the corner- _her_ corner. She kneeled down leaning over her calla lilies, Chinese bell flowers, honey suckles, morning glories, lilacs, and baby's breath. Grinning, she did tsuyu kakou no jutsu (dew drop technique). And small beads of water formed on the grass, and on the petals and leaves of the flowers. "Well, my gardening's done for the day!"

Springing up on her feet, she molded the chakra to her thighs and feet, making her have an extra boost of speed._ 'I wonder if Layla remembers our old tree house...' _Running up to the Hokage mountain, she ran up the side of the mountain, up to the top, and kept going north, only at a semi-slower pace. Into the forest, Umeko ran until she saw an old weeping willow tree. Stopping to catch her breath, she put her hands to her knees for support. "That get's your blood pumping..."

Walking up to the ancient willow, Umeko parted the branches and walked under the shelter of the tree. Craning her neck, Umeko grinned at the old, wooden box up in the sturdy branches in the tree. A thick vine was woven from the willow's branches and reached all the way up to the house. But now that Umeko could use chakra, she simply walked up the tree, and climbed into one of the windows.

Inside was what looked like a bench and a very small table. Two windows were on opposite walls and a trap door was on the bottom. It was big enough for Umeko to stand up in, and wide enough to fit 4 adults comfortably. She pulled the trap door open with a squeak and swept the dust and leaves out with her feet.

After that was done, Umeko sat on the bench with her feet up and waited. After what seemed like hours, a soft _thump, thump, thump _was heard outside the tree house. A silver haired blue- eyed girl jumped through the window.

"So, you still up for a match?"

Grinning, Umeko stood up and stretched her tense muscles. "Oh, yeah."

-

-

-

Both girls were stationed about 3 yards away from each other, in fighting positions.

"Ready."

"Steady."

"GO!"

**I.K.- well, well, first chapter is done! Now, you can vote for whomever you want to be paired up with Umeko... Remember REVIEWS COOKIES! XD**


	2. Fight and a Cold

**I.K.- well back from training at my new school and from the famliy reunion.. sorry it took so long to put this one up! Enjoy!**

**Sasuke+Me - thanks for the support! you rock!**

**itachiismyluver - haha! Layla's height is fine!**

-

"Ready."

"Steady."

"GO!"

Not losing any time, Layla jumped up onto one of the tree branches with her fast speed and excellent chakra control. Not wanting to wait for Layla to make an attack, Umeko followed and activated her Byakugan. The world turned black and white, a sight that the Hyuuga was accustomed to. Eyes scanning the area, Umeko spotted Layla almost at the top of the old willow on the other side. A small smirk- or was it a smile? - formed on the girls face as she pulled a kunai out of her pouch and jumped.

From branch to branch, Umeko's target became closer. As she got closer, Umeko saw that Layla's eyes were a smothering black instead of her usual blue. _'Hm. Kitosu no Justu, eh? She's definitely gotten better...'_

Bringing her hand with the kunai up to her chest, she flung her arm out, sending the kunai flying right towards Layla's face. But, Layla didn't flinch and the kunai seemed to pass right threw her. Umeko blinked and frowned. _'Oh yeah, she **definitely** got a lot better.'_

Layla brought her hands up to her chest and ended in a diamond-like position, the two pointer fingers and thumbs together. "Banyou no Jutsu!" Seemingly clear flames sped towards the Hyuuga and she bent low to the branch and sprung up, holding three shuriken between her fingers on her right hand. "Mn!" All three shuriken flew right on target only to have a plank of wood block all three. _'Wha? She has telekinesis now too?'_

"Hey! Umeko! I know you're holding out on me!" Layla grinned up at the older Hyuuga.

"Heh! If you say so." Umeko closed her eyes and preformed hand seals. _'Tora, Nezumi, Ryu, Hebi, Ryu...'_

"Kuroi Hi no Justsu!" (Black Sun Technique.) Layla shivered as she suddenly felt a little cooler. Looking above her, the sky was no longer there, a black orb covered the sun, making every thing fade into a blinding darkness. **(I.K.- wow... oxymoron...)**

Layla cursed knowing it would take her a while for her eyes to adjust to the darkness. Even when her eyes adjusted, it would be harder for her to spot Umeko even with her Banyou... The sound of metal slicing air reached Layla's ears and a cold sting greeted her on her left shoulder. "Damn."

Concentrating, Layla closed her eyes and tried to find Umeko's footsteps, breathing, heck, her heart beat even! Just _something_ to pinpoint Umeko's position. But, alas, all the silver-haired girl could hear was the occasional rustle of leaves from the wind, birds, and people from Konoha. No Umeko. It was as if she was floating or something... but... that's not possible. ...Is it?

Meanwhile, Umeko was watching the 16 year old struggling to find her. Where was she? Oh she was levitating in a sitting stance, not 10 feet from Layla. Finally deciding to just attack her, Umeko stood up (still levitating) and jetted towards Layla, hands at her sides. When she arrived in front of Layla, she flung her hand and poked **(I.K. - HAHAHAHA! That sounds so weird! ... Sorry, continue now.) **Layla in the stomach. And with lightning like speed, she closed the chakra points in Layla's body.

"8 strikes... 16 strikes... 32 strikes... 64 strikes!" With the final poke, **(I.K.- snickers) **Layla fell backwards, a small amount of blood trickled down her chin. Umeko released the Kuroi Hi jutsu, and her eyes went back to normal. Jumping down the tree, Umeko kept an eye on Layla, making sure she'll be able to catch her once she reached the bottom. And, she did.

Placing Layla at the base of the willow, Umeko raked her brain for a healing technique. Umeko's face fell into a sad SD face. Waterfall tears flew freely from the closed eyes. "I don't know any healing **_techniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiques_**!"

For an hour, Umeko sat next to the unconscious girl amusing herself with whatever she could find. She built a wood cabin out of sticks and leaves with a complete chimney and pool, threw rocks and twigs at poor, unfortunate birds and/or squirrels, tossed kunai, carved her name at least 57 times in the tree in all the different ways she could think of, balanced a kunai on her nose, poked at a little ladybug, you know, things like that.

"Uh? Wha time is it?" Layla sat up all the way and was tackled to the ground by the Hyuuga.

"THANK KAMI-SAMA! YOU'RE ALIVE! I THOUGHT I **KILLED** YOU FOR CRIPES SAKE! AND- YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW BORED I WAS! **_HONESTLY!_** I ALMOST KILLED MY SELF BECAUSE OF THE BOREDOM! HOW THE _HELL_ CAN THAT NARA KID JUST BE **STILL** FOR HOURS ON END!" Umeko screeched, forgetting that Layla's ears were only a foot away or so.

"Itai..." Layla whispered, "I'm right here you know, Umeko-san, no need to yell to the lightning country..."

"Oh, eh heh, I'm sorry, Layla-chan!" Umeko blinked, "Um, are you ok? Did I hit you too hard?"

Layla smiled then stood up almost flawlessly, "Yeah, I'm fine. But now, I have to go treat Naruto to ramen."

Umeko's eyes almost bulged out of their sockets. "Ra- Ramen Buddy?" Turning chibi, Umeko latched onto Layla's legs. "Dun do it! You'll be broke!"

"Really? But honestly, I have to go now." Layla said as gentle as she could.

"Yeah, yeah ok. See you later then?" Umeko stood up straight smiling at her friend, waving until the silver-haired girl was out of sight. "Now, what to do?"

An idea lit up in her brain and she grinned. _'I'll pay my dear, ol' teamates a little visit!'_ Now, Akio Wataru and Jin Akera were Umeko's teammates from her genin years and partially chuunin years. Akio, who was dubbed team leader by Hisoka-sensei because well... Jin and Umeko weren't so... _skilled_ in the leader roll...

Any-who, Umeko made her way westward to Jin's house. Jin was a hyper active child- almost like Naruto- but not so much. Once, Umeko made the mistake of giving Jin one (just one) pixie stick and the house, was no longer a house when Jin's parents came home. So ever since that day, they made the 10 Commandments of Team Hisoka- number 3 being: 'Jin Akera is not allowed to obtain any sort of caffeine, sugar or sweets around innocent civilians.'

Jin was an 19 year old lad now, and reached about 5'6". Umeko heard that he grew his red hair to his shoulders now. Umeko thought that Jin fitted in perfectly with the fire country. His flaming red hair and orange eyes took on an image as fire.

Umeko hummed as she glanced around the small quaint street that Jin lived on- most of the people who lived here were young families with kids in toddler years. She shrugged and kept walking. Soon she reached a semi-small green house. Walking up to the old house, Umeko knocked on the door and waited. Few moments passed and she knocked again. Silence. Umeko's right eye twitched and she kicked the door, sending it off the hinges and smacking into a person.

The Hyuuga girl gasped and ran over to the door and the person squished beneath it. "Kami-sama! Jin are you al- ... You're not Jin..."

A small framed girl pushed herself from the floor and on closer inspection, Umeko saw dirty blonde messy wavy hair and big, blue eyes. Foot steps were heard and Jin came running down the steps with only pants on. "Arisa! Are you ok?"

He helped Arisa up and looked over at Umeko and blinked for 5 seconds and then grinned. "Ume! How's it goin'?" Scooping the Hyuuga into a bear hug, Jin laughed and then set her back down on her feet.

Umeko glanced around Jin to see Arisa looking down at her toes. "Hey. I'm sorry I kicked the door on ya... It's just that dummy didn't answer the door. And by the way- my name's Umeko Hyuuga!"

Arisa looked up and smiled shyly at Umeko, "No, I'm sorry I didn't answer it sooner. And my name's Arisa Suzuku. Pleasure to meet you!"

Umeko grinned broader. "Now, I'm sorry I interrupted your moment and I shall be leaving! Exit stage right!" Leaving the house, Umeko picked up the door and pulled it back into place even though the hinges weren't attached.

_'Let's see... where was Akio's house again? ...Wait... I heard he moved into an apartment... or was that a rumor? Why do people start rumors anyway? They're stupid. Makes no sense to lie just to confuse people!' _Umeko was lost in her thoughts walking aimlessly throughout Konoha. "Me thinks I shall check his old house first!" Levitating all the way, Umeko landed in front of a three story house and knocked on the door.

A thump, thump, thump of feet going down the stairs reached the Hyuuga's ears. And the door opened to reveal a brown-eyed, brown-haired 18 year old clad in pajamas. Akio's brown hair was messy and tattered. His cheeks and forehead were flushed an unhealthy red. "Oh geez, Akio, what's wrong?"

Akio let his former teammate inside his house and closed the door. "Cold. A very bad cold."

"Oh... well, let me make you something to eat! Hinata-nee is a very good cook..." Umeko walked into the kitchen and searched the kitchen for a pot. Finally she found one and placed it on the heated stove. Then she added water. Digging through the fridge she found carrots, celery, onions, and left over chicken breast. Grinning she grabbed a large kitchen knife and started mutilating -er... chopping up the veggies and putting them into the boiling pot. Next she added the cut up chicken pieces. "Meh... noodles... spaghetti, something pasta like..." Looking up in the food pantry, she spotted ramen noodles... She nodded. "That'll work!"

Umeko snacked the ramen off the shelf and dumped it into the boiling pot. Adding spices to her liking, the Hyuuga stirred the soup round and round causing her to get tired and she started to lull her head. Very boring stuff makes Umeko very tired...

"Ah! DONEEEEE!" Umeko grinned and served soup into a bowl for poor, poor Aki-kun!

Akio winced at the loud scream but nonetheless, he stood up only to see Umeko's grinning face holding a tray with soup, water and toast! "Now! Eat up. I want you to get better faster. So you'll be able to-"

**_POOF!_**

A cloud of smoke appeared to the left of Umeko and after the smoke disappeared, Izumo was standing in it's place.

"Umeko! Tsunade-sama needs to see you in her office right away!" Izumo said with a slight bit of panic in his voice.

"Hm. Izumo looks weird without Kotetsu there with him..." Umeko mumbled attempting on tucking a loose bang out of her face. She frowned as it fell right back into the place it was before.

Izumo and Akio sighed. "C'mon, Umeko, we have to leave..**_ now_**." Izumo grabbed the girl's upper arm and in a poof of smoke, they were in front of the Hokage's office.

Umeko straightened her clothes and stood up straight. Bringing her hand up, she knocked loudly against the wood of the door.

"Umeko? Come in." Umeko frowned again. _'She sounds... almost pitiful...'_

Sliding the door open and closed it once she stepped inside. Strolling up to Tsunade's desk, she stood waiting for what was to come.

However, this wasn't a mission as she expected, nor about her misbehavior. _No_ this was something that she didn't expect at all..

"Umeko..." the Hokage paused to collect her thoughts and then continued in a rare, soft voice,

-

-

-

-

-

"Layla is missing."

**I.K. - gasp Layla's missing? If you want to know the whole story, go to this site under 'Bloody Valentine' **itachiismyluver

**Oh and people, vote for who the pairing is! You don't have to write a comment just put the guy's name... pretty pleassssssssssse?**

**There's:**

**Kakashi - 26**

**Hayate - 23**

**Kotetsu - 24**

**Izumo - 24**

**Gai - 26 shivers**

**Asuma - 27**

**Genma - 29**

**Iruka - 25 **

**or any guy you can find that's over 18 or so...**


End file.
